


Over the Edge

by trascendenza



Category: Cold Case
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You'd forgotten how it felt when every part of you came alive like this.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

"Just like the fun you had slaughtering the Vietcong. You miss that free pass to kill, don't you?"

You didn't mean it, but suddenly your fist is pounding and the blood is rushing and you hear the roar of screams you've been trying to forget since you came home in your ears again. You feel your face sneer into something ugly and your voice comes out the same way. "You're right. That was fun."

But Jimmy's up and at you in the next second, grappling, pushing, knocking you off balance. The screams in your ears melt down into a throbbing in your veins, and everywhere he touches you your skin screams out for more, _damn_, you'd forgotten how it felt when every part of you came alive like this—

You push him away without knowing why, taking only a second to fill your lungs before you're—_Jesus_, you're kissing him, and the shock is replaced in a thunderclap of pleasure that leaves you trembling with aftershocks so that you're still reeling when he shoves you off. His face shifts expressions so fast you can't keep up—hurt, confused, wondering. Even through the haze of alcohol and adrenaline you can sense that's something's shifted, that you're standing at the precipice and you just gave him the go-ahead to push you.

Your heart is beating in panic against your chest—_what if he…how can I explain… just need… just need him_—and you're trying to find words, words that will make sense of this, make it okay again, because you don't know what you'd do if things weren't okay between the two of you—_God, Jimmy_—

He's stepped forward and you're lost, falling, plummeting into the unknown.

But when his hands twine into your hair and his lips find yours, you know it won't be alone.


End file.
